when one's dream come true becomes one's nightmare
by coolkickerz-p
Summary: Relena getting married to Heero and Heero getting back his senses ok the summary suck but i hope the storys not


Coolkickerz: hello reader this is my very first story and I now I'm not very good so I hope you like it ( When One's dream come true becomes One's Nightmare  
  
In the City of Canada there lived Heero, Trowa, Duo, Quatre, Relena (obviously) and the rest of the Gundam Wing Family. There they live happily in one hotel each one had an apartment they all stayed in one floor so they always meet each other for fun. Sometimes the guys usually get themselves drunk and do stupid stuff like riding there Gundam and think there is still a war a go to military basses and blow them up. Anyway then one night something hit Heero and he became in loved with Relena (His worst nightmare) and before you now it they started dating. The rest of the gang were so surprised that they thought Heero had a mental case and they decided to send him to a doctor. Relena in the other hand was so so happy because Heero his crush finally liked her.  
  
Relena: Oh Heero I love you very much.  
  
Heero: Oh Relena I love you and to think these years I hated you. And ..................... ummm will you marry me?? Time out this is coolkickerz talking if you think that there marriage is gonna be ah happy ending well think again.  
  
Ok back to the story this is coolkickerz signing off ( sorry for the interruption  
  
Relena: oh yes I would Heero. This is a dream come true! (Or is it......)  
  
Then a month after Heero proposed they got married and that day only only the Gundam Family went there. ( so sad T_T...................... not he he any way)  
  
The newly wed lived in a simple house in Vancouver. And for four years they lived a happy life. Then it happened Whiled they were walking Heero saw movie about there life before when he was a Gundam pilot and suddenly fainted.  
  
(papapampam Muhahaahahha this is the fun part)  
  
When he woke up he the first thing he did was freak out seeing Relena beside him.  
  
Heero: what the? What am I doing here and with y y y you!!!! Relena: Heero stop kidding remember were married know.  
  
Heero:( Shocked ) ("o)  
  
Heero: m...m...me m..m..married with you?!!!??!!?! How is this possible. My worst Nightmare ha happened!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Relena: what has gotten in to you???  
  
Relena cuddling on Heero  
  
Heero: get away from me spawn of Satan!!!!!!!!!! You were sent from hell to destroy me!!!  
  
Heero rushing out of the room running to his apartment and he finds out his apartment was already taken. Instead he went to Duo's apartment.  
  
Heero: (pant pant pant) Help me  
  
Duo: what's up Dude???? Need any help with your wife? If you do go ask Trowa he's married ( At least I think he is ) he's in ...  
  
Heero: NO I DON'T NEED HELP WITH MY MARRIAGE!!!!! I NEED TO HIDE FROM THAT OLD HAG! Can I crash here for the night?  
  
Duo: ?????????????? old hag ????????? ok dude tell me your problem.  
  
Heero: I never new I was married to that witch. How long was I married to her??  
  
Duo: about 4 years.  
  
Heero: 4 Years!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What has gotten in to me???  
  
(RRRRRRRRRRiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggg) door rang  
  
Duo: hold on I'm coming  
  
Heero: If that's Relena tell her I'm not here ok  
  
Duo: ok ok got ya dude  
  
Duo opens the door  
  
Relena: oh hi Duo long time no see. Anyway have you seen Heero???  
  
Duo: oh yes he's in here  
  
Heero: Duo!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: ooppsssyyy!! I forgot Relena: Heero there you are I been worried sick.  
  
Heero: ( Not sick enough to die and be gone and not bug me again) So who care's,  
  
Relena: me of course I'm your wife.  
  
Heero: if you're my wife then do me a favor and leave me alone forever.  
  
Relena: why???  
  
Heero: Cause you're the most evil and ugly person I ever seen!!!!  
  
Relena: oh Heero I like it when you shout at me you look strong and handsome!  
  
Heero: eehhhhhhhhhhh!!! Well you're a spawn of Satan!!!  
  
Relena: even if I am I will still love you with all my heart even if I were evil and I work for the devil and not for good. Blah blah blah blah blah yakidy yakidi yakidi yak.  
  
Heero whispering to Duo: she's getting annoying!!!!  
  
Duo: you just noticed it now!  
  
Heero: quick pass me that frying pan  
  
Duo giving duo the frying pan  
  
Heero: oh honey would you come here for a sec.  
  
Relena: sure honey what is it you want???  
  
Heero: could you close your eyes.  
  
Relena closing her eyes then Heero banged her head with the frying pan knocking her unconscious.  
  
Duo: so what do we do with her??  
  
Heero: I say throw her down the stairs then stomp on her then her kick her around then we throw her to the sewers. What do you say?  
  
Duo: it seems too brutal but anyway let's do it!  
  
So Heero and Duo did throw her down the stairs (of the 20 ft story building) when she hit the floor the stomped on her ( STOMP STOMP STOMP!), then they kicked her around till the next few blocks ( 10-20 blocks) then the strew her in the sewers and left her floating away.  
  
Coolkickerz : I hope you liked it and reviews and pls. tell me if I need any improvement cause it would really help me a lot. Next chapter coming up 


End file.
